Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine!
With several Transformers infected, the Combiner Wars have begun! The Decepticons make the first move, as the Combaticons plan a rescue mission for Fallen Angel. Plot Prologue In Nepal, Fallen Angel orders the surviving Vehicons to mine the Ruby Crystals within the 'abandoned' mines. A Nepalesean Miner tries to flee the mines, but is sniped and eviscerated by Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel tells the Vehicon Miners to leave no Ruby un-mined. Leadfoot tells Fallen Angel that she won't get the chance. Fallen Angel turns to see several Wreckers pointing their cannons at her.She attempts to fire at them, but is incapacitated by Whirl. Leadfoot orders the others to slay the Miners. The Wreckers return to Gimlin Facility, and place Fallen Angel in a Stasis Pod. Leadfoot asks what they are going to do with Fallen Angel. Windblade mentions that they are going to take her to an undisclosed location, as Megatron would send a squad to retrieve her, that she is the Second-in-Command of the Decepticons. leadfoot mentions that Metroplex, like Fortress Maximus, is a fortress. The Revenge Above Svalbard, Knockout examines Megatron. Shockwave tells Megatron that the blast wave that infected all transformers in the area signals that those infected can combine. Knockout tells Megatron that the Combining Process won't unlock until it is time to unleash a combiner. Megatron leaves the Medical Room, and is informed by Quake that Barricade and Heist have discovered a Cave in the Himalayas filled with Ruby Crystals. Megatron asks what so interesting, and Quake mentions that the Ruby Crystals have properties that can create Energon. Megatron orders Fallen Angel to assemble a team of Miners to attack the Mines and retrieve the Ruby Crystals. Fallen Angel then leaves with the Miners. Present Day Quake informs Megatron that Fallen Angel had been taken captive by The Wreckers, and taken back to their base, Gimlin Facility. Megatron tells Quake that it is unfortunate, as he has a new assignment for her. Megatron summons Blitzwing, and orders him to lead the Combaticons to rescuing Fallen Angel. Blitzwing complies, and leaves Decepticon Island with the Combaticons. Blast Off what their objective is, and Blitzwing tells him that they are going to Draw the Wreckers away from Debris, as he and a few others invade Metroplex and free Fallen Angel. Blast Off asks why he couldn't be leading the charge against the Autobots, bombing Metroplex, and Blitzwing tells him that Megatron made him the leader of this mission. The Decepticons arrive at Brighton Falls, and Onslaught asks what they're going to do next. Blitzwing calls upon the aide of Blackout, Star Fall, and Astrotrain. As Blitzwing, Vortex, and Blast Off fly towards Hawaii, Blackout carries Brawl, Star Fall carries Swindle, and Astrotrain carries Onslaught. Seeking Cons Within the Main Hub, Windblade stares into the Supercomputer. Treadshot asks her what she's doing, and Windblade mentions that she couldn't find Scattershot's remains in Egypt, so she's thinking of possibilities. Grace asks what kind of possibilities, and Windblade mentions that Scattershot might not have died in Egypt, the Egyptians might have taken his remains into custody, or Megatron came back for his remains and reduced him to nothingness. Natalie tells Windblade to not mention any of those, as Elizabeth is still desolate over Shotsy's death. Windblade apologizes, as Road Rage enters the room and warns Windblade that the Decepticons are attacking Honolulu. Windblade orders Road Rage to order Leadfoot to assemble as many forces as needed and head to Honolulu. Leadfoot assembles Havoc, Road Rage, Raider, Topspin, Treadshot, Roadbuster, and Whirl. He tells them that the Decepticons are attacking Honolulu. Treadshot proposes that they are attcking Honolulu to draw them out, making a diversion. Leadfoot tells Treadshot that it's most likely, as they have Fallen Angel in custody. Mary asks if she could come along, and Leadfoot allows. Natalie, Grace, and Britt ask to join them too, as Elizabeth climbs aboard Whirl, and says that they are going to take the Decepticons down. Leadfoot tells them to Wreck'n'Rule, as they drive out of Gimlin Facility, and Whirl flies out. In Honolulu, Onslaught orders the other Combaticons to destroy as much as possible. Onslaught stomps on several police cars, Blast Off goes on a bombing run, Brawl sends multiple mortar shells into several homes and shops, while Swindle and Vortex fire upon fleeing humans. Leadfoot orders the Wreckers to attack, and Onslaught tells the Combaticons to engage The Wreckers. Brawl sends a mortar shell into a building, and Elizabeth tells Whirl to get close to the building, so she could look for survivors. Whirl tells her she's crazy, and he's in. Elizabeth jumps onto the unstable building, and searches the abandoned rooms for any survivors. Leadfoot tells Whirl to get Elizabeth out of there, as the building is coming down. Whirl tries to grab Elizabeth, but realizes she went in too far. Whirl informs Leadfoot, and says that Lizzie is probably going to die. Road Rage drops Natalie off at the building, as she transforms to try and find a way to stabilize the building. Mary and Grace join Natalie into going into the building to search for Elizabeth. Road Rage spots a crane, and flies to it. Inside, Natalie, Mary, and Grace search for Elizabeth, calling out for her. Grace says that she's several floors up, and they'll need to go up as well. Mary then grows scared, but accepts the terms. Brawl grabs Treadshot and slams him on the ground. Brawl prepares to kill Treadshot, until Raider blasts Brawl away. Onslaught then fires upon Leadfoot and Topspin, injuring them. Havoc then climbs onto Onslaught and fires on him. Roadbuster and Whirl fire back against the other Combaticons. Roadbuster mentions that they should call for reinforcements, and Whirl recites a famous quote. Roadbuster and Whirl continue firing upon the Combaticons. Inside the tower, Grace finds Elizabeth, who is carrying an injured business man. Elizabeth mentions that they need to get out of there. Elizabeth agrees, and they head for the elevator. Road Rage grabs the crane cable and tosses it at the building. She calls for someone to help, but Raider mentions that she should help them. Blast Off misfires on the Wreckers, sending a missile to the tower. The missile hits, and causes the tower to start tipping over. As the buildings settles on another building, Mary starts bawling in fear. Grace asks what's wrong, and Natalie mentions that Mary was in a skyscraper when an earthquake occurred in Tranquility, and mentions that a piece of debris struck her, and that's how she lost her eye. Road Rage then arrives and orders everyone to board her. Elizabeth and Grace drop onto Road Rage. Natalie tells Mary that everything will be okay, and Mary listens. Mary and Natalie then drop onto Road Rage, and Road Rage flies away to a safe location. Rubicon Roadbuster and Whirl send the Combaticons packing, and they regroup by Onslaught. Swindle mentions that they're being overwhelmed by The Wreckers. Brawl says they could take them on, and Onslaught tells his soldiers to last as long as possible, until Blitzwing frees Fallen Angel. Leadfoot orders the wreckers to finish the Combaticons off, and suddenly, the Combaticons COMBINE. In shock and horror, the Wreckers watch as the Combaticons combine into BRUTICUS. Leadfoot orders the Wreckers to retreat back to Gimlin Facility, as they cannot take on a combiner like that. The Wreckers retreat, Grace in Treadshot, Mary in Whirl, Elizabeth inside Roadbuster, and Natalie inside Road Rage. Upon retreating, Bruticus chases after the Wreckers. The Wreckers get on the Highway, and Bruticus grabs Raider and tosses him deep into the jungle. Road Rage attempts to fly out of there, but is kicked into the side of the Highway, injuring her and Natalie. Leadfoot and Topspin turn around and fire upon Bruticus. Bruticus then fires upon the Highway, killing several Hawaiian citizens, and sending Leadfoot and Topspin flying. Treadshot attempts to contact Gimlin Facility, and succeeds. Fallback mentions they're busy fighting off the OTHER Decepticons attacking Metroplex. Treadshot then jumps into the jungle, and Bruticus brands him a coward. Roadbuster and Havoc continue driving, and Bruticus slams his fist into the ground, sending a shock wave. Whirl then flies back to Gimlin Facility. Bruticus looks among the ruination of the Highway, before spotting Gimlin Facility, and begins to walk towards the Base. Metroplex Back at Gimlin Facility, Guzzle and Hot Rod fire upon Blackout, as Armorhide, Bulkhead, and Hound tackle Astrotrain. Star Fall engages in a fight with Arcee and Hot Shot, and Astrotrain asks if Blitzwing knows what he's doing. Star Fall mentions that Blitzwing is a master strategist. Within another chamber, Fallback fires upon Blitzwing, who smashes Windblade into the ground. Blitzwing asks where Fallen Angel is, and Windblade mentions that she's not here. Blitzwing then punches her in the face, before firing upon Fallback, injuring him. Bruticus arrives, and begins to fire upon the Wreckers defending the Base from the outside. Calibreak warns the others, and Mainframe attempts to activate Metroplex's defenses. Blitzwing then storms through the facility. He opens the Prisoner Hold, where Verity and Hunter point their guns at Blitzwing. Blitzwing scares them, and walks passed them. Mainframe reactivates Metroplex's inner workings, and Metroplex's defenses fire upon Bruticus. Blitzwing doesn't find Fallen Angel and orders everyone to retreat. Blackout, Astrotrain, and Star Fall retreat, as Bruticus disengages back into the Combaticons, and Onslaught asks Soundwave for a GroundBridge. They enter the GroundBridge and flee. Reinvigoration Within Metroplex, Fallback reawakens an injured Windblade, and a recovering Leadfoot asks where Fallen Angel is. Windblade mentions that she is in suspended animation within "The Vault" in The Ark. Leadfoot mentions that both the Combaticons and "Bruticus" devastated Honolulu. Windblade mentions that Optimus is not going to be happy. Within Decepticon Island, Blitzwing tells Megatron that they could not find Fallen Angel in the base of the Wreckers, so they failed their mission. Megatron tells Blitzwing as it doesn't matter, as Fallen Angel has failed him for the last time, like Starscream. Blitzwing mentions that Megatron had a new assignment for Fallen Angel. Megatron tells Blitzwing that he shall replace Fallen Angel as his new second-in-command, and will take over Fallen Angel's assignment. Blitzwing asks what the Assignment it, and Megatron tells him that he is to form a new generation of SQUADRON X, and that he shall be the leader of the latter team... Featured Characters * Decepticons ** Fallen Angel ** Vehicons Miners ** Megatron ** Knockout ** Quake ** Blitzwing ** Combaticons *** Blast Off *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle ** Blackout ** Star Fall ** Astrotrain * Autobots ** Wreckers *** Leadfoot *** Calibreak *** Havoc *** Raider *** Road Rage *** Whirl *** Treadshot *** Bulkhead *** Hound *** Arcee *** Hot Shot *** Mainframe ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Armorhide *** Fallback ** Rallybots *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod * Humans ** Nepalesean Miners ** Grace Allen ** Natalie Knightley ** Mary Muldoon ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Verity Carlo ** Hunter O'Nion Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "In The End" by Linkin Park Notes * Starscream had taken over Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, but was severely punished, and banished to the Shadow Zone. So the fact that Fallen Angel failed Megatron like Starscream, it makes you think how embarrassing her defeat is. * Squadron X is the Decepticon equivalent of The Wreckers. The episode mentions a NEW GENERATION for Squadron X. This is in reference to Squadron X listed in the Decepticons page. The fate of the original Squadron X won't be revealed till a REALLY, LONG, Time. * Besides the Decepticons page, the roster for Squadron X won't really be shown, so Blitzwing chooses the following to be a member of Squadron X: ** Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane, Blackout, Star Fall, Demolisher, Quake, Heist, Strika, Lockdown, Shatter, and Dropkick. Episode Script "Combiner Wars I: Combaticons! Combine!" Script